Senhor Sorriso e Feia Saisaku? Acontece
by lovelyrose-chan
Summary: Ela dizia que ele era cheio de defeitos, mimado, cínico, egoísta... E ainda tinha aquele sorriso falso que a fizera apelidá-lo de senhor sorriso. Ele só precisava de 4 letras para descrevê-la: F E I A! Saisaku? É possível? pequeno lemon


Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não são frutos da minha sórdida imaginaçãozinha...

**Senhor Sorriso e Feia. SaiSaku? Acontece! **

Finos raios de sol atravessavam as alvas cortinas do quarto simples, porém confortável da shinobi de cabelos rosados. Sakura ainda sonolenta abriu os olhos vagarosamente se sentindo aquecida e feliz, mas não era apenas o sol que aquecia o corpo da jovem médica, ao lado dela deitava um corpo magro e ao mesmo tempo forte do colega pálido de cabelos negros. Ele ainda totalmente consumido pelo sono, estava curvado em direção ao corpo de Sakura, segurando possessivamente aquele corpo esguio e atlético que ele tinha feito somente dele na noite passada.

A rosada corou ao se lembrar dos eventos do dia anterior...

[Flashback....]

Era aniversário dela, mas não haveria festa, não haveria presentes, nem amigos reunidos, porque ela não se importava mais em comemorar seu próprio aniversário, se não fosse a mãe dela cumprimentá-la pelo telefone ela provavelmente nem mesmo se lembraria que hoje estava completando seus doces dezessete anos...

Ela andava calmamente pelas ruas ainda vazias de Konoha, deixava o corpo esticar-se enquanto fazia seu trajeto até os campos de treinamento ninja, onde seu sensei adoravelmente preguiçoso havia marcado treino para a equipe sete às seis da manhã. Eram seis e quinze, mas ela já sabia que ele chegaria atrasado – outra vez - e inventaria mais uma justificativa "furada" para seu atraso, hábito que ele já mantinha ainda nos tempos em que a equipe sete era formada por simplórios genins... Ela sorriu com a recordação: Naruto, Sasuke e ela – O ninja cabeça dura, o vingador e... Bem, naquela época ela não passava de uma fangirl inteligente e apaixonada.

Mas os tempos agora eram outros e tanto a equipe sete, quantos os membros dela haviam mudado e também eram outros. Naruto continuava sendo um cabeça dura, mas agora aos dezoito anos estava prestes a se tornar hokage, namorava com a herdeira do clã Hyuuga com quem iria se casar em breve e, embora ainda tivesse um comportamento infantil e explosivo, tinha adquirido responsabilidade e maturidade. Sakura também não ficara para trás, ela estudara medicina com a grande hokage Tsunade e não só havia se tornado uma grande ninja, como também havia superado sua própria sensei, tornando-se a melhor médica do país do fogo. Sasuke tinha escolhido trilhar seu caminho sozinho e pensar nele entristecia a jovem médica, mas ela se recusara a chorar novamente por ele, havia deixado aquela paixão desenfreada enterrada em seu passado e desistiu de trazer Sasuke de volta há um ano, quando ele decidiu unir-se a organização da Akatsuki em vez de voltar para casa, assim que cumpriu sua vingança matando o irmão. Foi doloroso, difícil aceitar que ele não sentiu nada por ela nem por nenhum outro de seus companheiros de equipe ao deixar definitivamente sua vida em Konoha ser apagada.

Mas a equipe sete tinha que continuar com ou sem o Uchiha mais novo, então sua sensei tinha encaixado Sai à equipe. Sai ou o "senhor sorriso", como ela gostava de se referir a ele, era no mínimo muito estranho e no máximo muito insuportável para Sakura. Segundo ela, ele era cheio de defeitos, defeitos demais para alguém que tinha vivido privado de emoções: mimado, cínico, arrogante, egoísta, convencido... E para completar tinha aquele sorriso falso e aquela mania desagradável de por apelidos na rosada, que a deixavam louca. Seu bom-humor desapareceu ao pensar no colega de equipe que se parecia tanto com o primeiro amor dela.

* * *

Envolvida em tantos pensamentos, Sakura só percebeu que havia chegado ao campo de treinamento quando ouviu a voz estridente do amigo loiro, chamando por ela...

- -chan!!! Que bom que você chegou, conversar com o Sai é muito chato, ele só fica desenhando nesse caderninho idiota e me dando respostas em meia voz... – disse o futuro Hokage de konoha...

Sakura sentiu uma enorme gota ao observar a cara emburrada de Naruto que agora encarava o "senhor sorriso" que estava sentado à sombra de uma árvore alta, desenhando como sempre... Aparentemente ele não havia notado a presença dela ali ou a estava apenas ignorando.

- Hmph! Oi pra você também Naruto! Eu estou muito bem obrigada por perguntar... – _Seu tom de ironia era quase engraçado_ – E eu nem sei por que você ainda se dá o trabalho de falar com o "senhor sorriso", você já sabe que ele é assim todo cheio de não me toque não me rele...

Ao ouvir as palavras da rosada, Sai pareceu ter despertado, pois levantou o olhar para ela sorrindo e disse...

- Ah bom dia Feia, é bom te ver de tão bom-humor logo pela manhã... Eu e o Naruto estávamos discutindo sobre você.

A jovem olhou para o meu amigo loiro que parecia realmente nervoso naquele momento, mas ao mesmo tempo estava confuso como se não fizesse idéia do que Sai estava falando. Então naquele momento ela soube que Sai tinha algo em mente.

- Bem, nos estávamos tentando decidir qual parte do seu corpo é mais feia. É um páreo duro sabia? Tem esse cabelo rosa pastel que mais parece uma peruca de halloween, esses grandes olhos esbugalhados – _sentiu o ar parar em seus pulmões_ – os lábios finos e quase imperceptíveis que escondem o seu mau-hálito – _começou a sentir as veias saindo da testa dela e a raiva se espalhava por todo seu corpo_ – essa picadas de mosquito que você chama de seios, é sério, até uma criança de doze anos tem mais que você... – _ele queria morrer definitivamente_ – essa tábua que está no lugar das suas nádegas, as pernas de saracura e os pés de pato – _seus olhos verdes escureceram-se, apertando-se e as suas unhas já estavam cravadas na palma da pequena mão devido à força com que ela estava apertando os punhos _– Ah! E a testa de marquise né? Sua marca registrada – _E naquele momento ela explodiu!_

Sakura correu na direção da árvore em que ele estava sentado, pronta para arrancar todos os dentes irritantemente brancos daquele sorriso falso que ele desferia pra ela naquele momento, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo sentiu seu corpo ser puxado e reconheceu as mãos de seu sensei. Ela prontamente o encarou com raiva por ele ter impedido seu ataque mortal ao pálido colega de equipe e Naruto suspirou chateado porque também queria ver Sai ser torturado pela rosada. Mas ela resolveu mudar de postura e se acalmar, não adiantaria nada ficar nervosa por causa do "senhor sorriso", afinal ele queria levá-la ao seu limite, ver até onde ele conseguia irritar sua companheira de equipe. Então a jovem respirou fundo e se soltou com dificuldade das mãos de Kakashi.

- Está atrasado Kakashi-sensei... –Ela disse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- ah! Sim... Tive que ajudar uma senhora com as compras de mercado e... – Ele ia contar a história da velhinha com as compras novamente...

- é mentira! – Naruto gritou apontando o dedo indicador de forma acusadora para o sensei. Enquanto Sakura resistiu à vontade de rolar os olhos.

- Bem, esqueçam isso, tudo bem? E a propósito Sakura feliz aniversário... – O senhor de cabelos prateados retirou uma caixa que trazia nas costas e entregou a sua aluna.

- Ah é! Feliz aniversário Sakura-chan! – Naruto correu para abraçar a amiga e também lhe entregou um pequeno presente.

Sakura pareceu surpresa enquanto observava a bela caixa vermelha que seu sensei entregara a ela e o saquinho dourado dado pelo melhor amigo que ela já tivera. Pouco a pouco ela começou a desembrulhar o presente de Naruto e não pode ficar mais do que emocionada ao encontrar o belo medalhão que estava dentro dele: na frente havia uma flor de Sakura e atrás havia o símbolo da força gravado na prata, certamente Hinata tinha ajudado o namorado a comprá-lo. Sakura abraçou o amigo agradecendo pelo presente. Em seguida ela desembrulhou o presente do sensei e ficou igualmente deslumbrada ao ver o belo kimono vermelho com detalhes dourados que ele havia dado a ela. Sakura se perguntava se ele tivera a ajuda de alguém, talvez da Kurenai-sensei com quem ele andava saindo vez ou outra. Então ela abraçou o Sensei e agradeceu o presente. Sai continuava observando tudo de longe com um sorriso enigmático.

Sakura então colocou os presentes em um canto para que eles pudessem treinar, naquele momento sua raiva tinha até passado, mas retornou rapidamente quando seu sensei inocentemente pediu que ela e Sai treinassem um pouco de taijutsu e é claro que ela aproveitou a chance para bater bastante no colega irritante dela. Em poucas horas eles haviam completado mais um dia de treinamento, então depois que Kakashi e Naruto deixaram a área de treinamento, Sai se aproximou de Sakura com um desenho nas mãos.

- Sakura-san, eu também tenho um presente para você. – Aquilo deixou a jovem realmente surpresa. Mas ela estendeu a mão e apanhou o desenho.

Sakura sentiu o coração encher-se de raiva novamente ao olhar para o desenho que Sai tinha feito, era uma caricatura dela, com uma cabeça enorme e todos os defeitos que ele havia descrito nela mais cedo. Então ela olhou para o colega, furiosa amassou o desenho. Ela estava prestes a terminar a irritante vida dele quando ele criou uma ave em seu caderno e saiu voando para longe.

* * *

O resto do dia foi tranquilo para Sakura, ela tinha ido ao hospital para trabalhar onde também recebeu presentes e depois das quatro horas da tarde, sua sensei finalmente lhe convenceu a ir para casa e tirar o resto da noite para descansar, uma vez que a jovem recusara o convite de Ino para comemorar seu aniversário no clube de dança de Konoha. Ela caminhou sozinha e contente para casa, pensando na sorte que tinha por ter amigos tão especiais, até mesmo o distante Neji a havia cumprimentado. Com o sol ainda alto, Sakura chegou à humilde casa em que morava sozinha desde que deixara a casa dos pais há um ano.

Ela suspirou ao entrar em casa, colocou as botas no canto da porta e subiu para tomar um longo banho. Adentrou o quarto de paredes azuladas e sentiu-se triste novamente, lembrou-se que só tinha pintado seu quarto daquela cor porque era a favorita de Sasuke. Com um sorriso triste ela resolveu guardar seus presentes antes de tomar banho. Acomodou-os com cuidado no guarda-roupa de mogno escuro, que embora fosse exageradamente grande estava sempre cheio, divido entre roupas, acessórios femininos, armas ninjas e muitos itens médicos.

Depois que estava tudo arrumado, a jovem separou uma camiseta larga acinzentada, um short preto curto e uma calcinha de renda também preta bem leve que ela tinha ganhado da amiga loura e falante, ela ria ao se lembrar o quanto ficara vermelha quando abriu a caixa que Ino lhe dera há duas semanas e avistara a calcinha que esbanjava luxúria, Sakura ficara ainda mais vermelha quando a loura recomendou entre risadas que ela usasse em uma ocasião especial. Isso era absurdo, ela jamais deixaria ninguém vê-la usando algo como aquela calcinha, por isso só usava em casa, porque a roupa íntima, apesar de luxuriosa, era muito confortável.

Depois de apanhar seus itens de higiene Sakura finalmente se dirigiu ao banheiro, enchendo a banheira de água fria antes de desquitar-se de seu uniforme ninja e refrescar-se depois daquele dia quente e longo. Ela não teve pressa de deixar a banheira, só comprara aquela casa por causa dela e, além disso, estava perdida em pensamentos novamente. O sol ia baixando no horizonte lentamente, sem ser notado pela kunoichi que adormecera sem perceber.

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se ainda um pouco zonza, a lua já estava alta no céu então ela presumia que deveriam ser sete ou oito da noite. Ela saiu da banheira sentindo a brisa da noite atravessar a pequena janela do banheiro, varrer seu corpo e espalhar um calafrio da cabeça aos pés, que por sinal estavam enrugados depois de terem ficado tanto tempo submersos, sorte dela estar com as mãos penduradas ao lado da banheira quando adormeceu, do contrário estariam igualmente enrugadas. Depois de secar seu corpo e seus cabelos rosados, que ainda permaneciam curtos, ela vestiu as roupas que havia separado e decidiu comer algo, já que sua última refeição tinha sido o almoço que tivera no hospital na companhia de Tsunade e Shizune.

Sanduiche e chá gelado. Uma refeição ideal para uma noite de aniversário não é? Bem para Sakura parecia o jantar perfeito, já que ela saboreava cada pedaço dele sentada em frente à televisão, onde ela assistia a uma reprise de um filme antigo. A médica já estava ficando entediada com aquela situação, foi então que ouviu alguém bater em sua porta. Ela se levantou do sofá sobressaltada, quem viria à sua casa tão tarde? Então caminhou cautelosamente até a entrada da casa tentando reconhecer o chakra de seu visitante misterioso e surpreendentemente ela não conseguia, com uma kunai em mãos a jovem ninja abriu a porta preparada para atacar se fosse necessário. Mas tão logo a porta se abriu e os olhos dela se arregalaram ao ver quem era seu oponente...

- Sa-Sai? – ela estava gaguejando?

- O próprio... – ele disse com meio sorriso.

- Mas o que VOCÊ faz aqui? – ela disse num tom rude, depois que se recuperou do choque inicial.

- Vim conversar com você... O que mais eu poderia estar fazendo na porta da sua casa? – ele disse num tom debochado demais para o gosto dela. Isso que fez com que ela se lembrasse do desenho que ele havia feito.

- E quem disse que EU quero conversar com você? – Ela arqueou de modo prepotente a sobrancelha direita.

- Oras Sakura, não seja tão rude! Eu vim me desculpar pelo meu comportamento inadequado com você mais cedo... – ele explicou calmamente sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, além da cordialidade.

- Des-desculpar? – Ela definitivamente estava gaguejando (novamente, diga-se de passagem). Mas por favor, desde quando o Sai era cordial com ela? Desde quando pedia desculpas pra ela? E desde quando ela era só Sakura pra ele? Onde estava o sufixo san que sempre acompanhava seu nome quando este vinha dos lábios dele? Sem notar ela começou a viajar pelos próprios pensamentos, enquanto estava parada em frente ao colega de equipe. Sai limpou a garganta para chamar atenção dela.

- Então posso entrar ou nós vamos conversar na porta da sua casa? – Sakura sacudiu a cabeça para clarear seus pensamentos, se desculpou com ele e pediu que ele entrasse.

Ela ainda estava atônita quando fechou a porta e conduziu o rapaz até seu sofá, sentando-se ao lado dele e esperando que ele dissesse algo quando terminasse de observar a sala de estar dela. Depois de um breve instante, Sai virou-se para ela com o mesmo sorriso falso.

- Ne, Sakura-san – _o __san__ estava de volta_ - Eu vim me desculpar porque o Kakashi-sensei veio conversar comigo na hora do almoço. Ele disse que nós devemos ser agradáveis com uma pessoa no aniversário dela e eu acho que não fui muito legal com você hoje, então te trouxe isso... – Ele estendeu a mão entregando um envelope para ela e uma caixa retangular preta, adornada com uma fita prateada. Sakura olhou muito desconfiada para o "senhor sorriso", se fosse outra brincadeira dele, ela não o deixaria escapar dessa vez.

Com cautela ela começou a abrir a caixa preta e sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem e seu queixo cair quando ela viu o conteúdo da caixa: era uma adaga, uma bela adaga ninja, a lâmina prateada deveria ter uns vinte centímetros, o cabo era preto com detalhes avermelhados e o nome dela estava gravado na ponta, junto ao símbolo da vila da folha. Ela olhou pra ele surpreendida, se sentindo muda naquele momento, ele por sua vez mantinha o mesmo sorriso enigmático de sempre e gesticulou com a cabeça para que ela abrisse o envelope, o que ela fez rapidamente. Dentro dele havia outro desenho, dessa vez não se tratava de uma caricatura, mas sim de um belo retrato dela: Ela estava com os cabelos soltos as vento, os olhos perdidos no horizonte e os lábios entreabertos, uma das mãos segurava uma fita de seda que voava na direção dos cabelos da rosada e a outra soltava uma rosa no vento. Aquilo sim tinha sido uma enorme surpresa pra ela. Sakura estava totalmente sem palavras dessa vez, até mesmo sua Inner sempre falante estava calada naquele momento.

- nossa! – Foi a única palavra que ela conseguiu pronunciar depois de longos segundos.

Ela continua observando o desenho em suas mãos e não percebeu que Sai se aproximava dela, Sakura só o notou quando ele apanhou uma mecha de seus cabelos e a encarou com meio sorriso.

- Sabe, Sakura, eu estava errado... Seus cabelos são macios demais para serem uma peruca e seus olhos não são esbulhados, na verdade são até muito cativantes... – Ela o encarou e corou com as palavras dele – E os seus lábios, não são finos, pelo contrário são bem moldados e parecem deliciosamente macios! – Com aquilo ela ficou ainda mais em choque e ainda estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo quando Sai aproximou-se do rosto dela, colando os lábios dele nos dela, encerrando qualquer espaço que houvesse entre eles.

Sakura se sentia confusa, mas totalmente envolvida pelo cálido beijo que o moreno depositara em seus lábios, de alguma forma ela não conseguia se afastar dele e sua Inner gritava para que ela correspondesse logo. Ela sentiu a língua do "senhor sorriso" passear pelo seu lábio inferior e quase inconscientemente ela separou os lábios para dar acesso a sua boca. Sai não perdeu tempo, começou a explorar a boca de sua colega de equipe e depois de alguns segundos, como se tivesse despertado para a realidade, Sakura o correspondeu. Os dois estavam totalmente envolvidos naquele beijo, ela sentia a língua dele passear por cada espaço vago em sua boca, enquanto as mãos dele acariciavam suas costas, quase sensualmente, a jovem médica se perguntava onde ele teria aprendido a fazer aquilo tudo, o corpo dela gritava por ele, suas mãos já se entrelaçavam nos cabelos estranhamente macios do ninja a sua frente.

Depois de alguns minutos eles se separaram pela falta de ar, então Sai encostou a testa dele na dela e a encarou com um olhar que ela jamais imaginaria receber dele: havia luxúria, desejo, necessidade e, surpreendentemente, amor. Mas era realmente isso que ela queria? Será que ela já tinha mesmo se livrado do fantasma de seu primeiro amor?

- Sai eu... Eu não sei se posso fazer isso. – A voz dela estava carregada de insegurança e sinceridade.

- Por favor, Sakura, me deixe tratar você como ninguém nunca tratou, me deixe resgatar o seu coração que ainda está preso em seu passado – ele dizia essas palavras depositando beijos suaves por toda extensão do rosto dela – me deixe mostrar a você tudo o que você me faz sentir e que eu demorei tanto tempo pra aceitar... Deixe-me te amar como ninguém nunca amou!

Sakura sentia seus olhos marearem com as palavras dele e então ela puxou-o para si tomando os lábios do rapaz em resposta aos pedidos dele. Ela sentiu o moreno sorrir verdadeiramente em seus lábios antes de correspondê-la. Aos poucos ela o sentiu inclinar o corpo contra o dela, empurrando-a para se recostar no sofá, sem apartar-se dos lábios dela, ele pegou os presentes que tinha dado a ela que estavam ainda no colo da garota e colocou-os na mesa ao lado do sofá, agora, sem nada entre eles, ele deitou-se totalmente sobre ela.

**[pequeno lemon à frente, se você se sente ofendido por esse tipo de coisa pule para o próximo colchete, ok?]**

O beijo que eles dividiam era ainda mais quente e apaixonado que o primeiro, porque dessa vez ambos se entregavam ao desejo sem nenhum tipo de receio. Enquanto o moreno explorava a boca da rosada mais uma vez ela passeava as pequenas mãos pelo torço dele, recebendo um pequeno gemido do rapaz quando suas unhas passaram pelo abdômen bem treinado dele. Ele se sentiu encorajado pelos atos dela e pouco a pouco deixou os lábios macios da garota, começou a distribuir beijos no queijo dela, fazendo um caminho até o pescoço alvo da jovem kunoichi. Ele soltou um suspiro quente no ouvido da jovem antes de sussurrar:

- A propósito Sakura, seu hálito é muito agradável e embriagante...

Então Sakura não conseguiu conter um gemido baixo que lhe escapou os lábios quando o moreno cravou os dentes em seu pescoço e depois lambeu a pequena marca que havia deixado na jovem.

Mas ele não se deteve em seu pescoço, continuava descendo beijos, mordidas e lambidas pelo torço da jovem, até que se sentiu incomodado pela camiseta dela, habilmente ele desceu as mãos até a barra da blusa e ainda mais rápido do que Sakura pudesse imaginar a camiseta foi arrancada de seu corpo e jogada no chão. Ela instintivamente trouxe os braços para cima, para cobrir os seios alvos que o moreno desejava tanto ver e tocar. Infelizmente – ou felizmente - para ela as mãos dele alcançaram as dela antes que ela pudesse esconder o objeto de desejo dele, logo ele prendeu as duas mãos dela com as suas próprias acima da cabeça da jovem. Ela virou o rosto se sentindo envergonhada, mas Sai aproveitou para se aproximar do ouvido dela e mordiscando o lóbulo, ele sussurrou:

- Você não precisa ter vergonha, eles são lindos...

Ela corou ainda mais com o comentário dele, mas quando os lábios do "senhor sorriso" acariciaram seu seio esquerdo, ela rapidamente esqueceu a vergonha e deixou que mais gemidos escapassem de seus próprios lábios, gemidos que ela tentava desesperadamente sufocar em sua garganta. Sai percebeu isso...

- Não! Deixe-me ouvir você sussurrar meu nome... Deixe-me saber que você também quer isso... – Ele disse olhando diretamente nos olhos entreabertos da kunoichi, para depois tomar o pequeno e rosado mamilo em seus lábios...

- Sai...... – ele não pôde deixar de notar o quanto o nome dele ficara sensual sendo pronunciado pela voz rouca da jovem.

Sai continuava seus movimentos no seio da jovem quando sentiu as mãos delas se soltarem das dele e por um segundo pensou ter ido longe demais, então ela desceu as mãos até as costas dele acariciando os cabelos dele, com a cabeça inclinada para trás e o corpo arqueado para ele, isso o tranqüilizou, uma vez que ele pôde sentir que ela estava entregue a ele. Sakura se sentia muito bem nos braços dele e o desejo de sentir a pele dele fez com que ela começasse a tirar a camiseta de seu amante. Ele entendeu o que ela queria e se separou por um instante dela para que ela pudesse cumprir seu objetivo e depois que a camiseta do uniforme ninja dele estava no chão como a dela, a jovem médica passou os olhos pelo tórax pálido do rapaz e sorriu ao perceber que agora era vez dele corar.

– Ei Sakura, esse jogo é para dois sabia? – A Inner de Sakura sorriu maliciosamente.

Sakura resolveu tomar o conselho de sua Inner e avançou contra o corpo do "Senhor sorriso" jogando-o para traz e se inclinando sobre ele, enquanto suas unhas arranhavam sensualmente o tórax do rapaz mais uma vez. Ele soltou um gemido rouco quando os lábios, dentes e língua dela se apossaram de seu pescoço. Aquela brincadeira dos dois tinha se tornado incrivelmente prazerosa. Assim como ele tinha feito com ela, a jovem médica desceu beijos molhados pela linha dos ombros do rapaz até o peitoral dele, onde depositou pequenas lambidas circulares pelos mamilos dele. Sai se sentia extremamente excitado pelos atos dela. Mas Sakura estava decidida a levá-lo até o limite então continuou descendo pelo abdômen do jovem de cabelos negros até encontrar a calça dele. Ela o encarou com um sorriso malicioso e um olhar que nem mesmo ela sabia que podia dar, enquanto desabotoava lentamente a calça dele, ela tomou os lábios do moreno novamente, fazendo com que ele a correspondesse imediatamente. Ela estava prestes a retirar a calça dele quando ele a impediu. Ela o encarou confusa. Será que ele não queria continuar? Mas ele sorriu se aproximando do ouvido dela.

- Aqui não! Não quero que sua primeira vez aconteça em um sofá. – Depois de pronunciar essas palavras ele agarrou a rosada, colocando-a em seu colo e indo em direção as escadas. Entre beijos ele perguntou a ela – onde fica o seu quarto?

- Se-segunda porta a direita. – Ela dizia sem fôlego ao sentir entre suas pernas o quando ele a desejava.

Em menos de um segundo eles estavam dentro do quarto azulado da kunoichi e ele havia lançado o corpo dele sobre o dela, pressionando-a contra a cama, sem deixar de beijá-la. Sakura sentiu as mãos dele descerem pelos seus seios e chegaram ao short preto, que ele se ocupava em retirar enquanto acariciava as pernas bem torneadas da garota. Tudo isso parecia surreal para ela, estar ali prestes a dar sua virgindade a um homem que ela jamais poderia imaginar, mas assustadoramente, ela não se arrependia nem um pouco disso. Ela despertou de seus pensamentos ao notar que seu short preto já estava no chão e o moreno a encarava com um sorriso torto.

- Bela escolha... Você sempre usa esse tipo de roupa íntima? – Ele disse sorrindo ainda mais e ela corou ao ver que ele agora encarava sua calcinha preta.

- Não! – Ela disse sem graça – A louca da Ino foi quem me deu essa coisa. – ela disse olhando para longe do rosto dele.

- Hmph! Lembre-me de agradecer a Yamanaka, ok? – Ele disse sorrindo, fazendo com que ela corasse ainda mais. Então antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação ele atacou os lábios dela novamente, enquanto massageava os seios da rosada com as mãos. Sakura gemeu dentro da boca do rapaz e levou suas mãos até a calça dele novamente, retirando-a com cuidado. Ele gemeu quando os pequenos dedos da garota roçaram seu membro coberto pela cueca. E novamente ele desceu pelos seios da jovem, chegando ao abdômen dela onde depositou mais beijos molhados e mordidas, num caminho até a calcinha luxuriosa que ela usava. Ele sorriu e ela corou ao notar o quanto a peça estava úmida, então com um movimento exageradamente sensual ele agarrou a borda da calcinha com os dentes trazendo-a para baixo consigo, enquanto os olhos dele prendiam os olhos esverdeados que estavam entreabertos, como se estivessem hipnotizados. Depois com um sorriso mais do que malicioso ele começou a subir novamente separando as pernas da kunoichi com os cotovelos, mas ela parecia perdida demais nos olhos negros dele para perceber o quando estava exposta para ele. Sakura só despertou de seu "transe" quando sentiu a língua do moreno passear por sua intimidade. Então num movimento rápido ela tentou fechar as pernas, mas ele fora mais rápido e agarrara as mesmas colocando-as em volta de seu pescoço, enquanto ele devorava aquela parte tão quente e pulsante da rosada. A jovem médica não pode fazer mais nada a não ser arquear o corpo, consumida pelo prazer e pela luxuria. Ela gemia cada vez mais alto enquanto uma onda começava a se revolver seu estômago, consumindo seu corpo e espalhando o fervor da cabeça aos pés da kunoichi. Ela estava ficando sem ar, uma de suas mãos agarrava os lençóis claros que estavam embaixo dela e a outra estava presa aos cabelos negros de Sai. Então ela sentiu uma explosão dentro dela e sua intimidade agora pulsava na boca do moreno, como se todo o sangue dela tivesse sido transportado pra lá. Ele sorriu olhando pra ela, sua flor de cerejeira estava extremamente sexy com aquela expressão de prazer e luxuria no rosto. Ela se recuperou de seu primeiro orgasmo e puxou o moreno para si novamente, sentindo seu próprio gosto nos lábios dele. As mãos dela desceram até a cueca dele, que ela retirou sem descolar os lábios dos dele. Então ela deixou que suas mãos quentes envolvessem o membro pulsante do moreno, que gemeu imediatamente com o contato. Ela começou a acariciá-lo sendo recompensada por gemidos roucos de Sai. Curiosa ela resolveu observar aquela parte recém descoberta de seu colega de equipe. Sakura era médica, obviamente ela já tinha visto muitas vezes aquela parte da anatomia masculina, mas aquilo era totalmente novo para ela, ela era a única culpada por deixá-lo daquele jeito. Ela continuaria com a brincadeira se não tivesse sido lançada na cama novamente por ele, que agora estava sobre ela novamente, se posicionando na entrada dela. Sai a encarou, como se perguntasse silenciosamente se era isso mesmo que ela queria e ela em resposta apenas sorriu e tomou os lábios dele novamente.

Lentamente ele empurrou seu membro através da barreira dela, Sakura podia sentir as lágrimas descerem pelos olhos verdes que estavam fortemente fechados, mas ele parou dentro dela, esperando que ela se acostumasse a ele antes de se movimentar. Ela respirava com dificuldade enquanto ele beijava o rosto dela, enxugando com os lábios as lágrimas dela. Depois de um tempo, a rosada pressionou o quadril contra o dele para demonstrar que já estava pronta.

Eles se beijaram novamente, enquanto seus corpos dançavam naquele ritmo quente de sexo e paixão, os dedos deles entrelaçavam-se enquanto o prazer os consumia lentamente. O quarto foi inundado por gemidos, suspiros, inebriando-se com o cheiro de suor e – se é que isso é possível - amor.

Depois de ambos alcançarem o clímax, Sai retirou-se da jovem médica, deitou-se ao lado dela e puxou-a para abraçar-se a ela antes de deixar o sono tomar seus corpos, ambos estavam exaustos. Sakura ainda pôde ouvi-lo sussurrar três palavras que ela desejava ouvir há tanto tempo: Eu te amo.

**[Fim do lemon, fim do flashback...]**

Sakura sorriu observando o "senhor sorriso" que ainda estava adormecido ao seu lado, ela depositou um beijo suave nos lábios do moreno antes de se levantar para tomar um banho. Ela recolheu a roupa dos dois que estava espalhada pelo caminho, quando chegou à sala encontrou os presentes sob a mesa e reparou que o caderno de desenhos de Sai estava sob a mesa. A kunoichi não resistiu à curiosidade, resolveu espiar o que ele tanto desenhava e para a surpresa dela, havia muitos retratos delas, alguns que a faziam corar, então ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer sobre o que ela o fizera sentir há tanto tempo e ele não conseguia aceitar.

Ela ainda observava o caderno com carinho quando sentiu as mãos e braços de Sai passarem em sua cintura, enquanto ele colocava o queixo sobre o ombro direito dela.

- Nunca te disseram para não mexer em coisa alheia,_ feia_? – Ele disse num tom divertido.

- Nunca te disseram que não se deve desenhar suas colegas de trabalho sem roupas, _senhor sorriso._ – Ela respondeu também num tom divertido.

-Bom, nunca me disseram nada sobre desenhar minha namorada nua... – Ele sorriu notando que ela estava corada novamente.

- É isso que eu sou agora pra você? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, se virando pra ele.

- Se você aceitar... – Ele colou a testa dele na dela.

- Eu aceito, se você aceitar tomar um banho comigo... – Ela sorria maliciosamente.

- Não tem nada que eu queira mais, feia. – Ela tomou os lábios dela por um segundo, antes de pegá-la no colo e caminhar em direção ao banheiro.

- A propósito, eu também te amo senhor sorriso! – Ela sorriu, beijando a bochecha de seu namorado.

Lovelyrose-chan: E eles foram felizes pra sempre...

Inner: Espera aí, você não tem como afirmar isso... Pra sempre é muito tempo!

Lovelyrose-chan: Eu escrevi a história, afirmo o que eu quiser!

Inner: Baka!

Fim

Nossa meu primeiro lemon... Só na base de muita Britney Spears pra ajudar!!! E aí ficou muito ruim? Deixe um review e me diga!


End file.
